


Anointed

by UninspiredPoet



Series: Oh, Cruel Darkness Embrace Me [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Love Letters, Marking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Praise Kink, Restraints, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sylvanas/Jaina, Vaginal Fingering, heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: They tie-down, bind me, now.That light was too alluringand in your radiance I shook.I shed my skin.Exposed I’m waiting for you, face down.Don’t be afraid to look.Let me bathe in you.((Disclaimer: My not-for-profit transformative work is only published by me on Archive of Our Own. I do not give my consent or authorization for it to be reproduced or displayed on any third-party websites or apps.))





	Anointed

Jaina woke before Sylvanas that morning. It was difficult to tell, really, if it actually was morning down in the Banshee Queen’s private chambers. All she knew was that the slow opening of her lover’s red glowing eyes made her smile even in her half-awake state.

“Good morning.” Jaina whispered, trying to flex her hand despite the fact that it had fallen asleep beneath the weight of Sylvanas’s body hours ago. When she realized there was no use in it, she reached with her other one to tuck a few errant strands of hair behind the woman’s ear.

“Mmm. Morning.” Sylvanas’s greeting was croaked quietly before she drew in a yawn. 

Jaina chuckled quietly and finally managed to pull her arm free. “I haven’t seen you out like that in so long...well. At all, actually.” It was true. Sylvanas almost never rested. Jaina had learned long ago that she _could_. Getting her to, though, for however short a time - was nearly an impossible feat. 

Sylvanas shifted towards the headboard and Jaina propped pillows between her back and the iron scroll-work of it before she could lean against it - knowing she wouldn’t do it for herself. She just never seemed to bother with such things. 

“I suppose you wore me out.” The elven woman replied as Jaina moved closer to her to rest her head against her chest. Sylvanas wrapped an arm around her in response and pressed a series of kisses against her hair. 

“Did I?” Jaina asked in reply. “Are you alright?” She tilted her head up, then, and brushed her lips against the underside of Sylvanas’s jaw. “How did I do?” 

Sylvanas grinned in response and pulled Jaina slowly so that she was straddling her lap. “You did passably.” She responded, trying her best to do away with that grin - though there was no use in it. Jaina had already seen it. Already traced her fingertips across it. 

“Passably?” Jaina asked as she feigned a pout. “I could’ve sworn I got you where you asked me to.” 

Sylvanas sobered then and reached up to stroke the sides of Jaina’s face carefully. “You were exquisite,” she continued, her voice softer, now. Memories of the prior night flashed unbidden through her mind. Memories of watching Jaina over her shoulder - of giving herself more fully to the mage than she’d ever given herself to anyone. 

Of liking it. 

So much more than she’d even expected to. 

“Mm. Did you miss it?” Jaina asked as she reached for the headboard on either side of Sylvanas’s head to support herself while she leaned down and caught the Banshee’s lips in a slow, lingering series of kisses that Sylvanas tried and failed to answer her through. 

“Miss… what… exactly?” Sylvanas was smiling against Jaina’s mouth again as she tried to speak, though. Smiling and reaching to stroke along the mage’s sides half because she just wanted to touch her and half because she wanted to keep her close for as long as she could. 

“Having me like that.” The younger woman’s voice was a murmur, now as she moved her attention to the side of Sylvanas’s neck to graze along the curve of it with her lightly freckled lips. “Trembling and whimpering for you.” Those words came out against her skin accompanied by warm breath and Sylvanas marveled at how something so simple as speech could shift into something else entirely when it was Jaina. 

Sylvanas felt her breath catch in her throat in response - especially when she became aware Jaina’s teeth joining her lips against her neck. 

“I always miss having you like that.” Sylvanas leaned forward until she was pressing Jaina all the way onto her back against the bed and trailing her hands up her arms to pin her hands beside her head. “But it was so nice to let go. It was nice to just be exhausted and safe.” Sylvanas looked down into Jaina’s eyes as the other woman twined their fingers together. “Thank you. We should do it again sometime.” 

Jaina couldn’t help the pride she felt swelling in her chest at that any more than she could help the heat that was gathering in her stomach as Sylvanas spread her legs with her own and settled down against her. “I did my best for you.” It wasn’t that she had never done such a thing before. It was just that she’d never done it for Sylvanas. Sylvanas, who frankly put her and anyone else she’d ever been with to shame. 

“You always do. You never leave me wanting, Jaina. That hasn’t changed. Do you have to leave this morning?” Sylvanas asked as, instead of guiding the situation into anything heavier, she just lay down against Jaina and released her hands. 

“Yes. I’m sorry.” Jaina cradled her lover’s head against her chest and held it there as she sighed heavily. “But if your schedule is clear...I could be back within the week for an evening?” 

“Oh?” Sylvanas asked curiously, reaching down to draw one of Jaina’s thighs up her hip so she could stroke along the underside of it. “I want you to do something for me, then. While you’re gone.” 

Jaina’s responding smile was almost playful as she wrapped that same thigh around her lover’s waist. “What might that be?” 

“Don’t touch yourself. At all. Aside from bathing.” Sylvanas lifted herself onto an elbow then and looked down at the woman beneath her. “And I want your hair down when you come to me. I like it down.” 

That tone...her demeanor...it had all changed in an instant. It made Jaina’s heart race. It made her scalp tingle. 

“Yes. Yes, of course.” 

“Yes, what?” Sylvanas asked against the corner of her mouth - her own quirking just so in the barest hint of a smile. 

“Yes, My Queen.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Plans rarely worked out the way they were intended to. Especially between Sylvanas and Jaina. Their lives were busy, their commitments vast.

A week turned into two. 

Two weeks turned into a letter. 

A letter that Sylvanas found at the bottom of a stack of correspondence with no seal and no outward markings at all, save the magic that held it shut against any and all eyes but her own. 

But Sylvanas could feel Jaina in that seal. She could feel the same magic that came to life on her skin and in her rooms when Jaina was with her. For a moment, she just savored it. Then she opened the letter slowly to reveal Jaina’s scrolling, elegant handwriting. Common almost rivaled Thalassian when written in Jaina’s hand - it was something Sylvanas had marveled at for years.

  


_  
Beloved_

_Forgive my lack of punctuality. I have had many fires to suppress in my absence, none of which have been my own, I assure you. I gave you my word, after all. Though I yearn for you each evening when I find myself alone in my chambers, though the ghosts of your touch that have long been burned into my skin leave fire in their wake even now, I have waited - As I will continue to wait until I can once again be with you. My pleasure belongs to you, my Queen. As it has since the first time you made me yours._

_As it always will._

_My dreams are filled, now, with you. Only you. Your eyes burn into my own in the darkness of my thoughts. They claim me as surely as they would were you truly here. Each day that keeps me from you, our distance from one another becomes harder to bear. I wish nothing more than to find myself at your mercy. On my knees, perhaps, before you. My hair down, of course and my mouth gagged so that I need only appreciate you as you deserve to be appreciated._

_Even as I write this letter, my body aches for you. An ache that settles within me more deeply each hour. Each minute. One that only you can ease. An emptiness only you can fill. Oh, how I am that you are the only one who knows exactly what I need. Who knows exactly how to give it to me._

_I fear for my own sanity if I don’t see you soon - I have never needed you more, Sylvanas. Never needed so badly to please you. To be good for you. Whatever you ask of me. Everything that you ask of me. Though bureaucracy and all those things outside of our life together behind closed doors keep me from you, I have never belonged to you more fully than I do right now. I yearn for your hands and your crop on my body. For your marks to redden my skin until it is to your liking. I yearn to hear from your lips that I am taking all that you have to give me well. That I please my Queen like none other ever could._

_Soon. I promise._

_Yours utterly,_

_Jaina_

  


“I see my delivery systems are rather...lacking in their efficiency.”

Sylvanas looked up from the letter she was still holding slowly, watching as Jaina stepped through the portal she’d crafted and into her rooms. She placed the parchment that might as well have been embers in her hands on her desk and stood to her full height before moving to stand near the side of the ornate piece of furniture. “You're certain you didn't plan this?” There was a smile and no small measure of longing behind the question. 

Jaina looked at her for a moment, taking in the lines of her flowing black shirt that was tucked into equally dark breeches that were covered to her knees with fine black leather boots. Her hair was down, much like Jaina’s. Cascading in strands of yellowed silver down over her shoulder...and her hands were bare. Jaina took special notice of that. Of the delicate way in which the fingertips of one of them rested on the edge of the desk. 

“I’ve missed you.” Jaina whispered breathlessly as her eyes finally lifted back to Sylvanas’s. “I’ve needed you.” There was a tremor in her voice. 

Perhaps she had planned it, then. Sylvanas didn’t much care. She just moved to her quickly and the kiss they shared was nothing if not rough and utterly full of the passion and longing that had built in the distance and time that had come between them. Sylvanas’s hands were tangled in Jaina’s hair and they tugged at it as Jaina’s own hands pulled at her shirt to get her closer. 

Anything to get her closer. 

Their teeth clashed at one point - though Sylvanas was careful as she always was with her fangs even in this heated moment they were sharing. Their breathing came in sharp, short bursts and Jaina scarcely noticed as Sylvanas began backing her towards the door. Oh, but when one of the other woman’s strong, slender thighs parted her own? She absolutely noticed that. And she pressed down against it with a sharp whimper. 

“Please.” She gasped out against Sylvanas’s mouth. “Sylvanas, please.” Jaina couldn’t tell if the noise that escaped her lover in response was a growl or a groan. Perhaps it had been both. She nearly lost any strength she yet had in her legs when that pressure suddenly disappeared. 

“So you have waited, then.” Sylvanas finally responded as Jaina tugged at her hips fruitlessly. Sylvanas didn’t budge. The woman was too strong. Too steadfast and solid in her footing. Instead, she simply stroked her hands slowly down the front of the mage’s body and pushed her harder against the door - a move that drew a faint shiver from her. 

“Yes. Gods, Sylvanas - yes. I’ve waited.” 

“Good.” Sylvanas drew Jaina into her arms in a way that contrasted starkly with her rather short response. “You smell so good, Jaina.” Sylvanas murmured as the younger woman buried her face against her neck and returned the embrace almost desperately. “I’ve missed you so.” 

Jaina, still trying to calm the racing of her heart, nodded softly. “And I, you.” 

Sylvanas held her like that for a while. Stroked slowly along her back and her sides - like anything else would be nothing short of impossible right then. Even she wasn’t sure how she managed to take that first step back. “Have you eaten?” She was whispering, now. Whispering so that the echo of her voice almost wasn’t there. So that she sounded almost...human in her softness. The way she was drawing Jaina’s hair away from her face in her fingers only made it all feel that much gentler. “And have you come to play?”

“I have. Yes. And you know why I've come.” 

“Good girl. But I would like to hear the reason.” Sylvanas murmured, taking one of Jaina’s hands in her own and stroking over her knuckles with her thumb.

“To be yours for the evening, my Queen. I've come for whatever that might entail.” 

“Mm. Perhaps some of what was in your lovely letter, then. I’m going to go bathe. By the time I’ve finished, I want you nude. I want my crop, a gag, and a set of cuffs laid out. And that toy that you like. The one that vibrates. Make sure the leather is oiled and supple. I want you to undress before you do these things. Can you do that for me, Jaina?” Sylvanas’s gaze was measuring, eyes piercing as she read every facet of the younger woman. 

“Yes. Gods, yes I can.” Jaina released a breath that almost sounded as though she’d been holding it for ages. Perhaps she had. Maybe not that one, in particular. But she had. It came in a shuddering exhale and a look that mingled both desire and relief. 

Sylvanas watched for a time as Jaina began unbuttoning her shirt. She allowed herself that moment of indulgence. And Jaina parted it slowly - gradually revealing her breasts without looking up at her lover, though she knew Sylvanas’s eyes were on her. She could feel them. And she wanted them there. Sylvanas pressed a quick yet gentle kiss to the younger woman's temple before she stepped away and by the time Jaina finally looked up, she was gone. 

Jaina didn’t allow the shirt to fall to the floor. She folded it neatly, instead, and placed it on a chair nearby as the sound of water running in the adjacent room met her ears. The shirt was followed quickly by the rest of her clothing.

She set about her other tasks, then. She’d learned where all the requested items were long ago. 

The cuffs she took her time with. She knew Sylvanas would only use them on her if they were workable. Soft. So as not to bruise her wrists. Jaina was more likely to be seen outside of her armor than Sylvanas was, and the older woman always took special care with her in that way. There was something about preparing the room outside of Sylvanas’s presence that only heightened the feelings thrumming through her. 

Each piece she laid out perfectly aligned with the last, each piece making her listen that much harder for Sylvanas’s return. 

She seemed to be taking longer than usual. Long enough that Jaina moved to sit on the edge of the bed with her hands in her lap and her eyes trained on the stone floor beyond the pelts that surrounded the bed. 

Finally, the sound of Sylvanas stepping into the room caused her to glance in the direction of the doorway. “Eyes down, Jaina.” 

The tone of Sylvanas’s voice, while gentle, was not to be argued with. She lowered her gaze back to the floor quickly as her heart began hammering a bit harder in her chest. She could still hear, though. She could hear the soft footsteps approaching her and she could feel a slight brush against her arm as Sylvanas reached past her along with the faint jingling of a small buckle. The gag, then.

“Open your mouth.” Sylvanas murmured as she lifted the soft ball of the gag towards Jaina’s parting lips and settled it between her teeth. She made sure the leather wasn’t too tight when she fastened it at the back of Jaina’s head. “Is this what you’ve been wanting then?” Sylvanas asked as she guided Jaina’s hair out of the leather straps it had been secured behind. 

Jaina nodded. She didn’t bother to try and answer verbally. This wasn’t a new game. It was just one they both very much enjoyed. 

Only then did Sylvanas lift Jaina’s chin and allow her to see. 

God, she was stunning. That’s all Jaina could really think right then. Her hair was pulled away from her face and it would have made her look almost severe if it weren’t for how delicately refined her features were. She wasn’t wearing a shirt. Nor boots. Just a pair of tight, dark pants that rode low on her strong hips. There was a gentle lift of one of her ears in response to the look in Jaina’s eyes. A lift Jaina knew to be questioning, now. No matter how intense their sessions were - no matter how deeply they were buried in the roles they played - Jaina had always noticed Sylvanas’s ears and the way they moved. 

Jaina’s hands shifted on her own lap in Sylvanas’s direction but they stilled before they touched her and Sylvanas reached for one of them - guiding it towards herself before she released it. “Touch me. I know you want to. It’s okay.” 

With a sharp exhale around the gag in her mouth, Jaina reached out and traced the lines of muscle in Sylvanas’s abdomen and then ran her fingertips along the waistband of her breeches before leaning forward to rest her forehead against Sylvanas’s chest as her arms then slipped around the older woman’s back. It was a silent answer to the equally silent question Sylvanas had asked. 

 

“Are you ready?” Sylvanas queried after stroking over Jaina’s shoulders for a while. 

Jaina nodded, pulling her head back slowly. 

“And if you need me to stop?” 

Sylvanas felt the faint tingle of chill and magic against her hands. A simple, easy spell she knew Jaina could likely accomplish in her sleep. One that took so little of her power and focus it could be reproduced under any circumstance. 

“All right. Get on your knees on the bed, facing away from me.” 

Jaina obeyed as quickly as she could manage. Once she went still, Sylvanas guided one of her hands behind her back and fastened the first cuff around it. She gave it a gentle tug and glanced up at Jaina, waiting for just a moment before fastening the other so they were both bound behind her. 

Next, she picked up the small egg-shaped toy she’d commanded Jaina to leave out for her and pressed against the side of it until she felt a low vibration against her fingertips, all while she gathered the handle of her crop in the other hand. 

“Spread your legs.” The flat leather end pressed against Jaina’s inner thigh. 

Guiding her to keep spreading until she was satisfied with the amount of room Jaina had provided her, the brush of the crop between her legs was purely intentional, of course. Sylvanas glanced down at the leather to make sure it was glistening with the wetness it had run along before she lowered the toy and pressed it with far too much suddenness against Jaina’s clit. 

Jaina thought she was going to jump out of her skin. It felt like it had been years. She tensed and groaned against the gag in her mouth as her head fell back and her eyes shut tightly. “Keep this inside you until we count to ten together and I’ll let you come. Nod if you understand.” 

Jaina - who was currently breathing rather sharply considering the rush of stimulation - nodded quickly. 

At that, Sylvanas was pressing the toy into her, guiding it in deeply with her fingertips and hissing at the feeling of wet heat even as she withdrew from it immediately thereafter despite how badly she wanted to feel the younger woman. 

This wasn’t about what she wanted. It never had been, aside from her desperate desire to please Jaina. Yes; aside from that. 

Jaina wavered. She very nearly fell forward. Somehow, she managed to stay upright despite the fact that she was already shaking. Quickly, though, she began to sway dangerously; Sylvanas caught her, though, with a gentle hand around her upper arm and a brush of lips against her shoulder. “Okay? Too much?”

Jaina shook her head.

“More, then?”

A nod. 

First, the end of the crop just traced lines along Jaina’s ass and inside her thighs. Occasionally, Sylvanas would turn it slightly so the faintly rough edges of leather would scrape against her skin instead of the soft flat of it. 

When she first drew the crop away, Jaina held her breath. 

She waited. 

The blow didn’t come until she finally exhaled. There it was. Sharp and with the perfect contact so that the sound was significantly worse than the sting. Satisfying and stimulating both audibly and physically. 

Incredibly so. 

Jaina dug her teeth into the rubber between them and groaned, reeling from the combination of that strike, the vibrations from the toy buried within her, and the quiet, husky “One.” Sylvanas announced as the crop was lifted away from her. 

The next one came more quickly than Jaina had expected. So did the one after that. Each followed by that same low, soothing voice counting along with the stripes being left on Jaina’s skin. 

When they got to five, the crop stilled. It was replaced, instead, by the cool touch of Sylvanas’s palm - a soothing contrast against the warm, stinging welts she’d been leaving. 

“How do you feel?” Sylvanas asked as she traced the lines slowly and watched Jaina jerk slightly against the touch. A soft moan softened by the gag found Sylvanas’s ears in response followed by a muffled attempt at the word ‘good’. 

“Perfect. Five more.” 

Jaina nodded. This wasn't so much something to be endured as something to savor. She loved when Sylvanas went slow like this. When Sylvanas drew out the sinful pleasure of it all for her, the reward she’d been promised at the end was only something that sweetened these moments all the more. 

Sylvanas continued once Jaina had a moment to catch her breath, never striking across an already existing mark, never failing to keep her attention on every inch of Jaina’s body that she could see. She looked for responses in the way her muscles twitched and tensed. She observed the redness that had already risen vibrantly along her neck and her ears. 

“Ten.” 

The whip was placed on the bed immediately. Plainly in Jaina’s view. Then, those both of Sylvanas’s hands were on her ass - stroking over it carefully and then around to her stomach so she could pull her back as she moved onto the bed behind her. Jaina leaned back into her with a soft sigh and Sylvanas unbuckled the gag from the back of her head, pulling it from Jaina’s mouth and placing it next to the crop as Jaina’s hands, still bound, shifted against Sylvanas’s stomach for her fingers to feel wherever she could reach. 

“It’s beautiful - in case you were wondering.” Sylvanas murmured against her ear, kissing just beneath it softly until a quiet groan left Jaina as the vibrations within her returned to the forefront of her mind. 

“Beautiful enough for me to come, my Queen?” Jaina asked with a faint smirk as she turned her head to chance a kiss against the side of her lover’s neck. 

“Oh, yes. More than enough, Jaina.” Sylvanas slid one of her hands slowly down Jaina’s stomach to part her between her legs - to trail her fingertips through the intensely hot slickness there. “Would you like to come with the toy inside you, or my fingers?” 

Jaina murmured appreciatively as Sylvanas gave her the softest, faintest strokes with her fingertips, only just beginning to graze her clit. “Toy.” As much as she wanted to feel Sylvanas inside her - as much as that brief taste of cool fingertips earlier hadn’t been enough - she just wanted to come. And she wanted to come now. 

“As you wish.” 

The touches became more deliberate, then. They became exactly what Jaina liked. Slow, firm circles that joined with the rhythmic throbbing of the toy inside her. She came so quickly, Sylvanas had to catch her lest she fall forward in response to how unexpected it had been. For both of them. 

When she did, Jaina leaned back more heavily into her arms and her head fell to the older woman’s shoulder as her chest heaved beneath Sylvanas’s hand when it came to rest against it. “Oh, you were so ready, Jaina.” 

The mage groaned softly in agreement and when she spoke - it was in a murmur that caused her lips to ghost against her lover’s neck. “Was I good for you, my Queen?” 

“So good.” Sylvanas whispered, still holding her up with a hand between her breasts even as she unbuckled the cuffs that bound her wrists between them. “Lay down for me. We’re done, now. I’d just like to taste you. Would you like that?” 

Jaina reached behind herself and found Sylvanas’s skin with her hands as soon as she was able, touching her freely now that she knew she could. But the prospect of feeling Sylvanas’s mouth on her after so long apart was too great a temptation and she found herself laying down with her head propped against the pillows without much further thought. She parted her thighs slightly as the muscles of her stomach shifted and tensed a bit beneath her pale skin. Just enough to expose exactly what Sylvanas wanted to feel against her lips...against her tongue.

Her eyes stayed trained on Sylvanas as she lowered herself between Jaina’s legs. She watched closely as Sylvanas trailed adoring kisses along her inner thighs while she gradually, carefully slipped the toy free from Jaina - guiding it from her by the loop she found easily without needing to look - so accustomed was she to the intricacies of Jaina’s body. Sylvanas replaced that emptiness with two of her fingers - pressing them into Jaina ss she found her clit with her tongue at the same time - pressing the cool wetness of it over it and then closing her lips around it in the softest kiss. 

Jaina reveled in the feeling. Both the feeling of Sylvanas’s fingers thrusting slowly into her and the sensation of her mouth working over her even as the bedcovers reminded her of the welts on her ass. It was a contrast the mage found almost poetic in its excruciatingly pleasant beauty. 

One of her hands came to stroke over Sylvanas’s hair, cradling the back of her head to keep her close as her second orgasm approached more gradually than the first. She was somehow still coming down even as more pleasure built within her. Coming down from the high of their past moments together - brought down low and slow by the most attentive lover she’d ever known - and lifted back up with a slow wave of an orgasm that seemed to stretch on and on. 

Jaina could barely keep her eyes open as Sylvanas lapped softly at her even after she came - loath to stop touching her. Tasting her. Her fingers slowed, though. They slowed until they stopped and were merely filling her while her hips jerked softly each time that sinful tongue brushed her clit. 

“Enough.” Jaina breathed. 

And Sylvanas stopped immediately, instead moving her attention to the crook of Jaina’s inner thigh to find the place she most liked to mark. It was a place no one but the two of them would ever see, and she didn’t stop until Jaina pushed gently at her head with a quiet hiss, looked up for the smile she knew would be on the mage’s lips. 

“Easy, love. It’s staying, have no fear.” 

Sylvanas traced her thumb over the mark as she rested her hand on Jaina’s thigh. “I wanted to be sure you had something to look at for the next few days. A reminder.”

“How could I ever forget, my Queen? I belong only to you.” Jaina said quietly as she cradled Sylvanas’s cheek and then gradually untangled herself from the older woman to lay on her stomach with a contented sigh. Sylvanas spent the next few moments admiring the view Jaina had purposely presented her with. 

Instead of further toying with already irritated skin, Sylvanas instead traced patterns across the expanse of Jaina’s back as she sat there. 

“Thank you.” Jaina whispered as she turned her head so her cheek was against the pillow and her eyes were on Sylvanas. “That was wonderful.” 

Sylvanas looked up at the stormy gaze that had settled on her and smiled softly as her ears shifted upwards ever so slightly. “And you. Always. For trusting me with your needs the way that you do. For trusting me with all of you. A gift, truly...each and every time.” 

Jaina’s smile widened and she turned her face towards the pillow. “Flatterer.” She mumbled into it as Sylvanas chuckled. 

“A good girl deserves flattery, does she not? And is it truly flattery if it is only the truth?” 

“I thought we were done.” Jaina breathed as she turned her head again so that Sylvanas could hear her better. “And here you are using those words knowing what they do to me.” 

“Done for now, yes. A fair point. My apologies.” 

“Keep rubbing my back like that and all is forgiven.”

“As you wish.” Sylvanas shifted to lay near Jaina’s side, but she never stopped those gentle touches that Jaina so craved in times like these - in the calm after the storm they created with one another. _For_ one another. 

And, oh, how Sylvanas craved giving them to her, in turn. How she craved giving her _everything_ she could want. The whole world if she could…

But this was enough. Enough for both of them. And more.


End file.
